


"Is That All You?"

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Smut, cum tasting, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: “Is that all you?” he asks, biting his lip; noticing the large, obvious wet spot soaking through your panties.“Why don’t you come find out,” you taunt, spreading your legs further, producing a throaty groan from Josh as he approaches you with lust filled eyes.





	"Is That All You?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble inspired by late night Tumblr porn. The dialogue in the summary is based off the caption of the tumblr post.

You and Josh were honest with each other from the very beginning of your relationship about what your needs were sexually; both of you having high sex drives. Together you decided that with the two of you spending a lot of time apart while he was touring, the best thing for both of you would be an open relationship.

Sure it raised a lot of questions with your friends like,  _“Ummm, don’t you have a boyfriend?”,_  or _“Aren’t you jealous?”._ And while they were both valid questions the truth is, no, you never got jealous; neither of you did. While most open relationships work on the premise of a ’ _don’t ask, don’t tell’_ policy, you and Josh did things a little differently. The two of you loved sharing stories of the other people you’ve been with and often got off on them during your phone sex sessions while you were apart.

Josh returns from tour tonight, to your shared apartment, tired and exhausted. You planned on taking Josh out to his favorite restaurant to celebrate, but he’s just not up for it.

“I’m sorry baby. We can go tomorrow; I’m beat. I just wanna take a nap,” Josh says as his fatigued body collapses onto the couch.

“It’s ok, babe, I understand. I just got overly excited to have you home and I wasn’t thinking of how tired you must be,” you say as you stroke his cotton candy pink hair, kneeling on the floor beside the couch. “Do you mind if I go out while you rest? I’m kind of already dressed. I won’t be too long. I’ll be back by the time you wake up.”

“Of course, baby, go ahead. You look beautiful, by the way. Sorry, I noticed you were all done up for me and wearing my favorite skirt, but my brain is just mush right now,” he says as his eyes start to doze.

“Thank you, babe, get some rest,” you speak softly, placing a kiss to his forehead. He’s asleep by the time you reach the door.

**************************************

As you push open the front door when you return a few hours later, you find Josh just getting up from off the couch, rubbing at his eyes.

“Oh hey, perfect timing. I just got up,” he says as you step into the apartment.

“How’d you sleep?” you ask, smoothing out his messy pink waves.

“Great actually, that little nap was just what I needed I feel so much better. I just need something to eat now,” he states, making his way over to the fridge.

“I’ve got something you can eat,” you tease suggestively, placing both hands behind you on the kitchen table, hopping up and spreading your legs. Josh’s face lights up like a Christmas tree at the sight before him.

“Is that all you?” he asks, biting his lip; noticing the large, obvious wet spot soaking through your panties.

“Why don’t you come find out,” you taunt, spreading your legs further, producing a throaty groan from Josh as he approaches you with lust filled eyes.

He doesn’t waste any time removing your panties and laying you back on the table, lowering himself between your legs. Gripping your thighs, he yanks you to his mouth, his tongue lapping at the wetness seeping from your entrance.

“Mmmmm,” he hums at the taste, his eyes half-lidded as he continues to work his tongue in you.

“Fuck, Josh,” you moan at the vibrations, as you tug on his candy-colored hair, desperate for him to move his tongue to where you need it most. He takes notice, trailing his tongue up between your folds to your sensitive clit, and pushing his thick digits into your entrance. He works his fingers inside of you, curling them again and again as he sucks on the small, concentrated bundle of nerves.

“Mmmmm baby, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you whine, gripping his hair tighter as you rock your hips against his face, waves of pleasure washing over you. Josh helps you ride out your orgasm, licking up every last drop of wetness before pulling his mouth from your core.

“That definitely wasn’t all you,” Josh smirks. “I’d recognize Tyler’s cum anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://ohfrickfanfic.tumblr.com//). Come say hi!


End file.
